Episode 6044 (6th June 2005)
Plot Bev's furious with Charlie thinking he's been beating up her daughter. Shelley tries to explain how she walked into a door but nobody believes her. Bev pleads with Shelley to get rid of Charlie but she refuses and instead forcibly throws Bev out of the Rovers in front of all the locals. Bev's very upset. Deirdre calms her down with a brandy and tells her that she's welcome to stay on their sofa. Dev offers Sally a part-time job in the Corner Shop. She accepts. Dev and Sunita agree to keep her pregnancy a secret until she reaches three months. Leanne and Danny kiss passionately and are about to rip each other's clothes off when Janice arrives back. They manage to cover up their antics. Norris enthusiastically tells Ken about the book he's writing. Shelley's very upset after the row with Bev but when Charlie then accuses her of phoning Bev on the quiet and dramatising the whole situation in front of everyone, she's astounded. As Shelley protests her innocence it falls on deaf ears and Charlie packs his bags. Emotionally distraught Shelley pleads with him not to go but Charlie insists he must, blaming her for everything and calling her a pathetic mess. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway, front bedroom and landing *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *The Kabin *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *This was the second of three consecutive weeks in which the usual broadcast pattern was amended to transmit two episodes of Coronation Street back-to-back, though not as one continuous hour-long instalment. This was to lead the two episodes into ITV1's Celebrity Love Island and boost its ratings. This second episode of the evening was transmitted at 9.00pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Shelley's absence causes concern, bringing a familiar face back to the Rovers; Liz wonders if she's ready for a relationship; and Sally takes a job at the bakery. (The magazine published one synopsis to cover the two episodes.) *Viewing Figures: 11,160,000 viewers (1st place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 2000-2009, released on 31st October 2011. Category:2005 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Episodes released on DVD